Niagara Engraved
by nathanttebane
Summary: AU/BL/MC - Sayang sekali. Naruto tak melihat goresan sketsa yang terlukis di atas kanvas Sasuke. Sebuah sketsa yang mungkin akan membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk bertahan di samping seorang Uchiha Sasuke …. "Ya, aku yang memintanya. Percayalah, aku tak akan mengutukmu setelah ini. Bunuh aku– —sekarang." /S.N.S/DLDR!


**Disclaimer:**

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

This is just a work of pure fiction and I don't take any material profit from this work and their use.

**Warnings:**

Alternate Universe/London Setting | Boys Love | Out of Characters | S.N/N.S

* * *

Don't Like? Don't Read and Just Go Back!

* * *

…

**~CHAPTER I~**

…

* * *

**P**ertengahan musim dingin.

**S**udut London tengah mengalami pertengahan musim dingin, ketika sosok dengan ukiran wajah sempurna –Dr. Namikaze, berjalan tergesa melawan salju yang turun satu-satu menjatuhi mantel tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya. _Boot_ yang dikenakannya terlihat menapak di atas jalanan yang tertutup salju, meninggalkan jejak-jejak kaki yang segera terhapus karena tebalnya salju yang turun. Dataran berpakis tebal dan gerombolan pohon _palm_ di sepanjang jalan yang sepi dan berkelok-kelok membuat suasana menjadi lembab dan murung. Asap keluar dari cerobong rumah-rumah yang letaknya berjauhan sehingga pemandangan sekitarnya menjadi buram. Entah apa yang membuat dokter bermahkota_blonde_ itu memilih berjalan kaki menuju _St Mary Owl_, desa di sudut London yang masih bernuansa pedesaan daripada menyewa kendaraan dari stasiun Longdale.

**T**ak lama langkahnya mulai berbelok dan berjalan di atas jalan setapak yang sedikit menanjak. Jalan setapak itu sangat kecil dan berkerikil putih dihiasi semak-semak _Rhododendron_ yang terawat rapi. Jalan setapak itu akhirnya berujung pada bangunan menjulang berwarna hitam karena jelaga dan tertutup tanaman rambat yang membungkus hampir seluruh sisi dinding bangunan maupun atapnya. Hanya sedikit sela yang tidak tertutup tanaman rambat memberi akses bagi cahaya. Tepat di tangga kecil menuju beranda. Warga yang berada di sekitar menyebut bangunan tersebut dengan _Dark Paint Castle_. Mereka sangat hafal dengan bangunan suram tersebut lengkap dengan penghuni di dalamnya dan semua rumor-rumor yang mengiringi sang penghuni.

**S**etelah menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa saat, pintu antik itu pun terbuka. Terlihat sosok pemuda berwajah teramat tampan dengan mata _onyx_ dan pipi berwarana _alabaster_ yang memesona terlihat saat pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Dr. Namikaze Naruto?" Naruto mendengar suara pemuda itu lembut menyebut namanya.

Naruto mengangguk seraya membalas senyum pemudatersebut dengan senyum yang tak kalah memesona. "Panggil saja 'Naruto, ngg… Tuan–"

"Sai." Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri singkat. "Mari masuk. Di luar sangat dingin."

Dan Naruto pun menyeret kopernya mengikuti sosok yang berjalan ke dalam ruangan bergaya klasik ini.

_**S**__ofa-sofa_ tua dengan pinggiran kayu _ebony_ berukiran indah terlihat di tengah ruangan. Juga jam raksasa dengan bantul besar yang terus bergerak terpasang di sudut, di samping _buffet_ yang memanjang beberapa pigura berisi foto-foto tua. Beberapa lukisan pemandangan seperti peternakan domba, dan gadis-gadis pemerah susu terlihat memenuhi dinding tinggi yang terbuat dari bata hitam. Semua _furniture_ itu terdominasi warna hitam yang kayu-kayunya terbuat dari _ebony_ mahal yang diukir sangat halus. Termasuk tangga melingkar yang menghubungkan dengan lantai atas. Naruto belum tahu, ada berapa lantai di bangunan yang mirip kastil ini. Walaupun terlihat tua, namun semua terawat dengan sangat baik. Tak terlihat debu yang menempel dalam ruangan yang suram dengan pencahayaan hanya dari kandil yang menempel di dinding. Terlihat nyala apinya meliuk-liuk terbawa angin yang menerobos masuk.

"Sebelum kau menemui anak itu, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Suara Sai menyadarkan Naruto dari kekaguman pada dekorasi ruangan itu.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto singkat.

**N**aruto kini berjalan lagi mengikuti Sai yang kini berjalan ke arah pintu di samping jam besar. Ruangan kedua yang tetap berada di lantai bawah itu terasa lebih hangat dengan perapian yang menyala. Serta tempat duduk yang melingkari sebuah meja tepat di depan perapian. Sebuah botol _wine_ putih dan dua buah gelas terlihat di atas meja.

"Sejak kecil sekitar usia tiga tahun, Sasuke sudah senang melukis. Setiap hari tubuhnya belepotan dengan cat air dan cat minyak. Dan hasil lukisannya pun belum begitu jelas objeknya, hanya seperti objek-objek abstrak. Tapi dia tak pernah menyerah. Bahkan dia yang semula sempat menggilai _game_ saat sudah mulai mengenal benda itu, tak pernah bisa menghilangkan kesenangannya pada lukisan…"

**N**aruto mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian sambil menatapi perapian yang menyala-nyala. Udara dingin terasa sampai di balik baju hangat yang dikenakannya, bersaing dengan kehangatan yang ditimbulkan perapian. Angin malam di luar menggesek-gesek jendela yang gordennya tertutup di belakang Naruto. Sai sejenak menghentikan ceritanya. Suara kayu kering dimakan api berkeletekan memercikkan bunga api.

"Semua berjalan baik-baik saja. Kedua orang tua dan kakak Sasuke sangat mendukung hobinya tersebut. Bahkan mereka tak ragu membelikan alat-alat lukis yang mahal sampai warna-warna yang sulit didapatkan untuk menyenangkan Sasuke. Namun… hal itu tak berlangsung lama. Ketika Sasuke berusia tiga belas tahun. terjadilah peristiwa itu…"

Hening sejenak. Naruto menelan ludahnya menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan pemudaitu selanjutnya. Jemari Sai meraih kayu bakar dan memasukkan ke dalam perapian yang apinya mulai mengecil.

"Sasuke terbangun tengah malam, dan pergi ke balkon kamarnya, tempat ia biasa melukis. Ia melukis sebuah objek yang mengerikan. Sebuah lukisan yang didominasi merah sewarna darah dan hitam kelam. Dalam lukisan itu kedua orang tuanya terbunuh dengan cara yang mengerikan. Leher putus dan tubuh penuh dengan luka sabetan. Tak terkecuali Itachi, kakaknya yang tewas dengan kondisi tergantung di dalam lemari. Dan setelah melukis hal mengerikan itu, Sasuke kembali tertidur di ranjangnya seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Membiarkan lukisan itu tetap di tempatnya. Dan setelah itu pun semua berjalan baik-baik saja sampai tiga hari berikutnya…"

Sebuah perasaan aneh menelusup dalam diri pemudabernama Naruto itu. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan dikatakan Sai selanjutnya.

"Tiga hari setelah Sasuke melukis. Tepat saat malam purnama, apa yang ia lukis menjadi kenyataan. Sebuah drama berdarah yang mengerikan terjadi di dalam kastil ini. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal persis seperti apa yang ada dalam lukisan. Termasuk Itachi yang juga ditemukan tergantung di lemari… Tiga penghuni itu tewas dalam satu malam. Namun anehnya tidak dengan Sasuke yang bersembunyi di dalam loteng di atas kamarnya." Sai tersenyum getir. Matanya kini menatap Naruto yang masih setia mendengarkan ceritanya. "Kau percaya takhayul, Naruto?"

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tak mengerti. Sementara Sai memilih melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hanya Sasuke yang selamat. Dan memang hanya anak itu yang tidak ada dalam lukisan berdarah itu…"

Naruto menahan napas. Semua terasa aneh baginya yang seumur hidupnya hanya percaya Tuhan serta ilmu pasti yang dipelajarinya selama hampir separuh hidupnya, yang membawanya pada gelar dokter yang disandangnya.

"Aku harap kau siap dengan apa yang akan hadapi nanti, Naruto." Jemari itu bergerak meraih botol _wine_ di atas meja dan menuangkan sedikit _white wine_ itu ke gelasnya sendiri dan gelas Naruto. Disorongkannya gelas kecil itu lebih mendekat ke arah Naruto yang memilih tak banyak bicara selama Sai menceritakan kisahnya.

"Sejak saat itu Sasuke hidup sendiri dan seolah tak bisa berhenti melukis. Dan beberapa lukisan yang ia lukis akan menjadi kenyataan seperti lukisan sebelumnya. Warga yang mengetahui kisah ini mulai menjauhinya. Apalagi saat ia mulai melukis badai salju yang akan melanda desa kecil ini, dan tiga hari setelahnya badai tersebut memang terjadi. Warga semakin membencinya. Hanya tiga hari sejak ia melukis sebelum apa yang ia lukis menjadi kenyataan."

Naruto menyesap anggurnya pelan, dan memandang Sai yang menatap getir pada nyala api perapian yang kian mengecil. Tumpukan kayu tinggal sedikit, dan pemudaitu seolah tak berniat menambah kayu pada perapian.

"Kalau boleh tahu… Hubungan Anda dengan Sasuke apa?" tanya Naruto setelah lama terdiam. Sai kembali menatap Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku adalah sepupunya. Ayah Sasuke dan ibuku kebetulan bersaudara. Dan ya mereka… telah tiada. Aku sebatang kara sama halnya Sasuke."

"Jadi, Anda..."

"Satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki Sasuke," sambung Sai pelan. "Aku datang setahun setelah kejadian itu. Dan menjadi penghuni bangunan ini hanya berdua dengan Sasuke. Karena itulah Naruto… aku mohon bantuannya."

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. Kedatangannya jauh-jauh dari Tokyo ke London memang karena ia sangat tertarik dengan hal ini.

"Ayo, kita temui anak itu."

Sai beranjak diikuti Naruto yang berdiri setelah meletakkan gelasnya kembali ke meja. Pemudaitu mengajak Naruto kembali ke ruang utama di mana tangga menuju lantai dua berada. Dan lagi-lagi cahaya yang redup ruang utama menyambut mata Naruto. Tanpa suara keduanya menaiki tangga melingkar yang Naruto tebak terdiri lebih dari lima belas anak tangga. Menunjukkan bahwa bangunan ini cukup besar. Tak lama, sebuah lorong dengan pencahayaan lilin-lilin yang tertempel di dinding menyambut mereka. Mata Naruto berusaha menyesuaikan dengan lorong minim cahaya itu. Deretan lukisan yang jelas objeknya sampai yang abstrak terlihat di sepanjang sisi kanan dan kiri dinding lorong yang bercat _broken_ _white_. Hanya ada dua pintu sepanjang mereka melangkah menuju ujung lorong yang terlihat sangat jauh dan panjang itu.

"Semua ini buatan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas Sai dengan anggukan kecil. Dan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu _ebony_ dengan ukiran 'Sasuke's Room' yang terbuat dari papan berwarna emas tepat berada di depan mereka, saat Naruto menangkap satu lukisan yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah lukisan seorang pemuda yang tengah berjalan di bawah salju. Naruto berhenti, tangannya bergerak menyusur setiap lekuk lukisan yang dibuat dengan sangat halus dan detail itu. Dirinya seolah merasakan sebuah _déjà vu_ yang menelusup aneh, melihat pemuda yang menjadi objek dalam lukisan itu. Jangan-jangan objek dalam lukisan ini…

"Itu lukisan dirimu, Naruto." Naruto berjengit mendengar suara Sai yang kini ikut berhenti dan mengamati lukisan dengan _background_ putih itu. "Sasuke melukisnya tiga hari yang lalu."

Naruto tak punya waktu untuk terkejut karena saat itu Sai memilih meraih gerendel pintu dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka sedikit.

"Kurasa aku hanya mengantarmu sampai di sini…" Sai menatap Naruto yang kini memandangnya tak mengerti. "Masuklah…"

Naruto tak bertanya lagi saat melihat Sai berjalan mundur dan memberi ruang agar Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ragu-ragu Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan Sai yang kini berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

**N**aruto menutup pintu _ebony_ itu tanpa suara dan pandangannya segera menyusur ke dalam ruangan yang di dominasi warna _soft blue_ itu,warna yang menenangkan seandainya aura dalam ruangan menunjukkan hal yang sama. Sebuah tempat tidur berukuran sedang dengan _bed cover_ berwarna biru terlihat di sisi kanan ruangan. Sementara yang paling mencolok dari kamar ini adalah lukisan yang memenuhi setiap jengkal dinding sehingga nyaris menutupnya. Dan lukisan-lukisan itu juga terlihat disandarkan bertumpuk pada sisi-sisi kamar. Naruto heran, dengan lukisan sebanyak ini dan bangunan sebesar ini, menyediakan satu ruang galeri pribadi pasti bukan hal yang sulit. Namun berkalipun menyusur, Naruto belum juga menemukan si pemilik ruangan. Memilih melanjutkan melihat koleksi lukisan-lukisan itu, Naruto berjalan menyusur ke arah balkon dengan tirai yang bergoyang tertiup angin. Dengan cuaca sedingin ini, bodoh sekali membiarkan pintu balkon terbuka. Ragu-ragu Naruto berjalan ke arah balkon, dan lagi-lagi pandangan matanya menemukan satu lukisan yang tergantung di dinding tepat di samping pintu balkon. Lukisan berdarah itu… sebuah perasaan aneh menyelinap dalam hatinya saat melihat lukisan yang berwarna semerah darah dan sehitam malam itu. Satu-satunya warna putih hanyalah baju tidur yang dikenakan sosok lelaki yang digantung –yang Naruto terka adalah Uchiha Itachi. Tangan Naruto menelusur dan merasakan goresan khas cat minyak pada lukisan mengerikan itu.

"Seharusnya Sai memberitahumu kalau aku tidak suka siapa pun menyentuh lukisanku tanpa seizinku…"

Suara dingin seorang pemuda terdengar dari arah balkon. Sontak Naruto melepas jemarinya dari lukisan itu. Dia berjalan keluar dan menemukan sesosok pemuda yang tengah fokus pada kanvasnya. Jemarinya lentur menarikan kuas yang bergerak lincah menggores kanvas dengan warna-warna gelap.

"Kau Sasuke, 'kan? Aku Dr. Namikaze Naruto, tapi cukup panggil aku Naruto, salam ke–,"

"Aku tahu siapa kau," potong Sasuke cepat tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lukisan yang baru mencapai sketsa-sketsa tak terbentuk.

Naruto tersenyum cerah, "Aku senang kalau kau sudah tahu siapa aku. Dengan begini kita lebih mudah berteman."

"Aku tidak butuh teman," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Setiap orang membutuhkan teman…" bujuk Naruto sabar.

"Tidak denganku. Lagipula aku bukan orang."

'"_Yak_. Siapa yang menganggap kau bukan orang?"Naruto pura-pura terkejut.

"Tentu saja mereka yang ketakutan saat melihatku." Pemuda itu membungkuk mengambil satu _tube_ cat air yang terjatuh dan menggelinding di kakinya.

"Kenapa mereka harus takut? Aku lihat tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan darimu," jawab Naruto kalem.

Sasuke duduk tegak dan memutar tubuhnya untuk menatap sosok pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya itu. Sorot mata yang redup nampak dari wajah yang terlihat cukup tampan dengan kulit _alabaster_ mulusnya.

"Kuberitahu kau beberapa hal. Yang pertama, aku tidak suka dengan orang yang masuk kamarku sembarangan dan berani menyentuh lukisanku tanpa izin. Kedua aku bukan orang gila, sehingga kau percuma datang ke sini untuk mengobatiku. Ketiga aku membencimu, sangat benci malah… Dan terakhir…" Sasuke berbalik dan kembali menggoreskan kuas pada kanvas di depannya. "Aku bisa saja membunuhmu dengan lukisanku…"

Naruto menutup mulutnya menahan tawa yang ingin meledak keluar. "Sayangnya aku bukan orang yang percaya atau peduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu, Sasuke," ucap Naruto setelah pemuda bermata biru itu berhasil menahan tawanya.

"Ck! Kau benar-benar membuat _mood_-ku memburuk!" dengus Sasuke keras. Diletakkannya kuasnya dengan kasar kembali bergabung dengan kuas-kuas lain. Sementara ia segera berdiri dan meraih sebuah kain yang digunakan untuk menyeka tangannya yang ternoda oleh cat air.

Setelah itu ia segera berjalan melewati Naruto yang hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah pemuda_ childish _itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Naruto mengikuti Sasuke yang keluar dari kamar.

Sayang sekali. Naruto tak melihat goresan sketsa yang terlukis di atas kanvas Sasuke. Sebuah sketsa yang mungkin akan membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk bertahan di samping seorang Uchiha Sasuke ….

Lantai bawah yang temaram kembali menyambut Naruto. Kali ini dengan Sai yang tengah berdiri di samping beberapa koper besar. Naruto yang tengah berjalan mendekat bertanya-tanya dengan pemandangan itu.

"Sai…." Naruto mendekat. Sementara Sasuke sudah menjatuhkan diri di atas sofa.

"Maaf, mungkin ini kurang sopan. Tapi, saya harus meninggalkan Anda berdua dengan Sasuke seminggu ke depan." Sai tersenyum dengan raut bersalah dan mengusap belakang telinganya. "Ada hal yang harus saya urus di Exeter."

Naruto melirik sosok berwajah datar yang kini tengah memainkan gelas _wine_ di tangannya. Seolah tak peduli dengan mereka berdua.

"Ti-tinggal berdua dengan Sasuke?" Naruto menelan ludahnya. Matanya kembali menatap Sai yang kini mengangguk.

"Kau bisa pergi sekarang kalau kau takut."

"Sasuke!" sentak Sai keras. Matanya menantang mata Sasuke tajam. "Jaga bicaramu!"

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu lebih baik?" balas Sasuke dengan perasaan tak bersalah. "Aku berkata menyarankan hal yang benar, 'kan?"

Sai mengabaikannya dan kembali menatap Naruto. "Maaf, Naruto_._"

Naruto tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Sayang sekali, Sasuke, aku tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Aku tidak bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi padamu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu tak peduli.

"Aku bertanggung jawab terhadapmu dan diriku sendiri," ucap Naruto tegas.

"Terserahlah."Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan meniti anak tangga untuk kembali ke atas.

"Maaf," kata Sai setelah tubuh Sasuke menghilang di lingkaran anak tangga. "Telepon saya jika nanti terjadi apa-apa."

Naruto mengangguk, mengiyakan. "Saya mengerti."

…

**S**alju yang menutupi pepohonan di tepi malam memantulkan cahaya keperakan. Malam berkilau di antara putihnya salju dan taburan bintang-bintang laksana mutiara kegelapan. Dewi malam menebarkan cahayanya yang lembut di atas langit London.

Sunyi.

**H**anya terdengar suara desiran angin bergesekan laksana seruling membelai selaput telinga, mengoyak kesunyian. Cahaya dari _duo_ penguasa malam itu menyalakan lentera kenangan yang telah lama padam. Ada nyala dan sisa puing-puing berserakan. Satu persatu kenangan bangkit dan menjelma di sela-sela kesunyian. Menapak dalam belaian lembut sang bintang.

Masih di balik balkon, Naruto terpekur. Bertahan di bawah bintang dan di atas putihnya salju, dengan malam yang semakin sunyi. _Summer sky_-nya memandang jauh ke bintang-bintang. Bintang yang damai, bertaburan tanpa pengait saling mengitari langit. Bulan bulat penuh, keperakan menyilaukan mata.

Purnama. Di tengah salju.

Tak ada mendung, salju pun tak turun, membiarkan bulan dan bintang saling meraba malam.

**M**endadak suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Naruto nyaris terlonjak karena kaget. Dengan cepat dia menoleh ke sumber suara dan menemukan permata _onyx_ bersinar, bersaing dengan warna keperakan dan kegelapan di sekitarnya. _Onyx_ yang menjebak dengan keindahannya. Sasuke melangkah memasuki kamar, lalu menggeser kembali pintu itu hingga menutup. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih bersih tanpa ada noda cat seperti biasanya. Dua kancing bagian depan dibiarkan terbuka sehingga mengekspos dadanya yang putih dan bidang. Naruto buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya dan menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa malu sendiri. Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, kemudian bersandar di depan _buffet_ di sebelah Naruto. Lama keduanya hanya berada dalam keheningan. Mata Sasuke menyusur, mengamati sosok Naruto yang masih terdiam dan menunduk.

"Apa?" Naruto memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. Tubuhnya mendekat dan kini berdiri tepat di depan Naruto. Kedua manik itu bertemu. Tanpa diduga, Sasuke kemudian mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh sisi wajah Naruto. Hanya sebuah sentuhan kecil, tapi sanggup membuat pemuda itu tersentak kaget. Dengan cepat dia menarik wajahnya. Mata sewarna lautan itu melebar. Dan Naruto berani bertaruh melihat kilatan ekspresi beku di wajah Sasuke –sebelum wajah itu kembali datar.

"Ternyata dari dekat, untuk ukuran seorang pria, kau… manis juga." Lagi-lagi seringai terpahat di wajah tampan milik Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto merasakan wajahnya menghangat dan mengeras dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Tidak." Sasuke berbalik dan kembali memandang kegelapan di luar. Tubuhnya bertumpu pada pagar balkon yang dingin. "Aku hanya ingin memintamu pergi."

"Kenapa aku harus pergi?"

"Aku tidak menyukaimu." Sasuke menoleh, menatap sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Aku membencimu, ingat?"

"Itu bukan alasan. Beri aku alasan yang tepat."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali."

"Maaf," ucap Naruto lirih.

"Untuk apa?" Dahi Sasuke berkerut mendengar kata yang terdengar aneh barusan.

"Karena aku keras kepala."

"Ck, lucu sekali," dengus Sasuke keras.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Sai telah memintaku ke sini," teriak Naruto keras kepala.

"Jadi karena Sai, eh?"

"Bukan. Tapi karena aku tahu kau membutuhkanku."

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya dan kembali menghadap ke arah pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak membutuhkanmu, Naruto. Tidakkah kau takut aku akan membunuhmu?" suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Dari tadi kau mengatakan itu. Tapi kau tidak melakukannya," balas Naruto lembut.

Bola mata Sasuke bergerak, mencari sesuatu dalam diri pemuda itu. Sesuatu yang mungkin disembunyikannya. Tapi, ia tak menemukannya. Sosok di depannya terlalu jujur dan terlalu…menyilaukan.

"Kumohon pergilah. Jangan buat aku benar-benar melakukannya!" ucap Sasuke lemah.

"Kalau begitu… bunuh aku. Bunuh aku, bukan dengan lukisanmu. Tapi bunuh aku dengan tanganmu," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja. Naruto bahkan tak mengira lidahnya akan mengatakan hal itu. Sekarang tak ada siapa pun di kastil selain mereka berdua. Jika sesuatu benar-benar terjadi padanya, maka ia harus menolong dirinya sendiri. Atau—ia tak perlu melakukan itu dan membiarkan Sasuke melakukannya.

Dan sebuah pisau perak.

Entah sejak kapan logam menyilaukan itu berada di dalam genggaman jemari mungil Naruto. Dan sekarang terulur ke arah Sasuke.

"Tapi aku tidak punya alasan untuk membunuhmu." Sasuke menunduk memandang logam di bawahnya.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menyukaiku? Itu alasan yang cukup untuk membuatmu melakukannya. Aku tahu, dengan lukisanmu kau telah membunuh orang lebih banyak. Membunuhku dengan tanganmu sendiri tentu tak akan berpengaruh apa-apa."

Sasuke menatap Naruto datar. Entah apa yang ada di kepalanya dan kegilaan macam apa yang mempengaruhinya. Tangannya bergerak, memindahkan logam di tangan Naruto ke tangannya sendiri. "Kau yang memintanya…"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas saat Sasuke bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Tangan itu perlahan menarik tubuhnya dan melingkarinya. Tubuh pemuda itu memeluk tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dan menutup ruang di belakang punggungnya. Dan ia bisa merasakan jantung Sasuke yang berdetak dari dadanya yang menempel padanya. Aroma tubuh Sasuke yang seperti _mint_ dan padang rumput segar di musim semi membelai hidungnya yang tertatih untuk bernapas. Waktu di sekitar mereka seakan berhenti dan memilih menunggu. Momen itu, berlalu begitu cepat. Sasuke, menyentuhkan sesuatu di lehernya. Dan itu sesuatu yang dingin dan keras. Logam itu. Kelopak mata Naruto menutup dan mengunci sepasang lensa _summer sky_ di dalamnya.

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat agar kau tak merasakan sakit," bisik Sasuke merdu. Naruto membeku. Telinganya menangkap tak ada getar kekhawatiran atau ketakutan dalam kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan.

Goresan tercipta, membiarkan _l__i__qu__i__d_ merah mengalir. Perih dan Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya, aku yang memintanya. Percayalah, aku tak akan mengutukmu setelah ini. Bunuh aku–

—_**sekarang."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be Continued**


End file.
